Les phases de la Lune
by A-and-Y
Summary: Déja, aller à Gryffondor quand on est un Malfoy c'est une disgrâce. Aller à Serpentard en étant une Potter-Weasley est simplement stupide. Mais oser se rapprocher,alors là, faut vraimment le vouloir. Mais quand on aime jouer avec le feu...
1. Serpent de Lune

Auteur: Ana et Yelenika

Disclamer: Tout le monde sais que JKR c'est honteusement inspirée du monde dans lequel les deux auteurs vivent. Non, vous ne saviez pas?

Petit mot de Y: _Comme souvent, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Donc, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre Un : Serpent de Lune

« Mlle. Potter ! » tonna la voix de . Lily leva les yeux innocemment comme si elle n'était pas en train de faire danser le porte-clés de Johanna Longbottom sous la table.  
« Ne faites pas semblant d'être innocente, c'est la cinquième fois que je vous reprends dans ce cours ! J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard, prenez vos affaires et allez faire un tour dehors. »  
Lily sortit de la salle sombre aux décorations semblables à celles des abbayes, et, puisqu'elle était exclue, profita pour aller dehors dans l'air frais et éclata de rire : Elle avait réussi à sécher deux heures de métamorphose en ne faisant perdre que cinq points à sa maison. De toutes les façons elle récupérerait pleins de points en cours de potions en amadouant Slughorn.

Alors qu'elle traversait la cours, perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit quelqu'un crier « Luna ». Il y avait seulement deux créatures qui osaient l'appeler comme ça à Poudlard : Malfoy et l'autre Potter encore présent.  
Elle leva les yeux et trouva les deux gryffondors perchés dans un arbre. Son frère descendit en sautant, lui ébouriffa les cheveux (ce qui énerva passablement Lily) et dit « Bon, je dois y aller. Et je dirais à papa que le vilain petit canard de la famille c'est encore une fois fait virer par . »  
Scorpius fit un signe à son meilleur ami et dévisageât la petite sœur du haut de son arbre. Il était beau et à l'aspect hautain, digne d'un Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs tombaient autour de son visage, sans cacher ses yeux gris perle. Sa peau était pâle et son visage fin, comme une statue grecque … tu m'étonnes que toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient folles de lui. Enfin, toutes…  
Lily le regarda en retour, maintenant son regard, les bras croisés. Elle était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants dignes d'une descendante de Weasley, qui lui tombaient dans le dos, et des yeux noisette au regard perçant.  
« Quoi, première fois que singe vois humain ? » s'enquit-elle.  
« Tais-toi, petite insolente. »  
« Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est assez stupide pour être ami avec toi que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Je ne me mêle pas avec les Malfoy. » répondit-elle sèchement.  
« Bizarre venant d'un Serpentard. »  
« Tu es chez les Gryffondors, t'as rien à dire. »  
« Ouais, on va dire que nous sommes les moutons noir de la famille. » conclut le blond.  
Elle haussa les épaules et commença à s'en aller.  
« Luna. »  
« Quoi ? » Demandât-elle d'un ton agacé.  
« C'est le bal de la Grande Victoire bientôt. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. » Dit-il calmement.  
Elle haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu invites la seule fille qui ne fond pas en te voyant ? »  
« Parce que c'est chiant à force de voir une fille hyper ventiler en me parlant. » répondit-il d'une façon qu'énerva Lily… il se prenait vraiment pour une star!  
« Cool, mais demande à Rose, elle répond aux même critères et a ton âge de surcroît. Moi je ne vais pas au bal. » Et elle continua son chemin. « Au fait arrête de m'appeler Luna. »

La Serpentard rousse s'en alla vers la forêt interdite. Elle s'arrêta à l'orée; elle avait beau être une Potter et une serpentard, elle évitait tout de même de s'y aventurer seule sans raison valable. Elle s'assit donc par terre et se plongeât dans un livre sur les dragons que son oncle Charlie lui avait offert. Mais à son grand dam, la proposition de Scorpius lui revint à l'esprit. Elle la repoussa bien vite pour se reconcentrer sur les propriétés venimeuses des dragons de Roumanie.

« Mlle. Potter, que faites-vous là ? » Demanda la voix de Rusard derrière elle. Elle sursauta se levant d'un bond.  
Scorpius se tenait derrière elle, enfin devant maintenant, sa baguette contre la gorge, un sourire moqueur. Il l'avait bien eu avec le sort de changement de voix.  
« Enfoiré… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je t'ai dit d'aller voir Rose. »  
« Elle y va avec Pete. » répliqua le Gryffondor.  
« Comment tu sais ? Elle est en cours. »  
« Pete le dit à tout le monde. »  
Il y eut un silence, puis Scorpius montra la forêt du menton.  
« Tu n'ose pas entrer, même en plein jour ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
« Bien sur que si. »  
Il la regarda amusé. « Alors tu fais quoi à l'orée ? »  
« Je regarde passer les détraqueurs. » Elle récupéra son sac et commença à s'éloigner de lui et de la forêt, se dirigeant vers le lac, mais Scorpius retint son bras.

« Tu sais garder un secret serpent de Lune ? » demanda-t-il, le visage assez proche du sien.  
«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle.  
« Il y a un truc que je n'ai montré à personne, même pas à ton frère. Si tu veux, tu peux venir ici à minuit trente, et je te montrerais. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait. Il partit alors, sans attendre de réponse, la laissant planté là. Lily s'assit donc sous un arbre prés du lac et détesta ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dans la salle commune, le soir, la Potter tournait en rond. Tous étaient déjà couchés; elle était restée éveillée sous prétexte qu'elle devait étudier pour les DCFM. Grand mensonge, bien sur… Comme si elle pouvait se concentrer !  
Lily regarda alors l'horloge de la salle, et constat qu'il était déjà minuit vingt-cinq.  
« Bon… J'y vais » soupira-t-elle en enfilant son manteau. Elle sortie un vieux parchemin de sa poche et murmura : « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ».  
La carte des Maraudeurs apparut et elle vit qu'Il l'attendait. Elle vérifia que le chemin était libre et quitta sa salle commune.

« A ce que je vois ma présence te rassure. » lui lança Scorpius alors qu'elle le suivait.  
« Je peux savoir quelle hallucination te fait dire ça ? »  
« Tout à l'heure tu n'osais pas aller dans la forêt, et là tu me suis. »  
Lily ne répondit pas mais continua à suivre le garçon. Ce ne fut qu'après un long silence qu'elle parla encore : « Où tu m'emmènes ? »  
Scorpius eut un petit rire sarcastique. « C'est maintenant que tu me le demandes ? »  
« Comme tu peux le constater… » fit la jeune fille, énervée d'avoir fait confiance au Gryffondor.  
« Alors on va où ? » insista la rousse.  
« Tu verras Luna »  
« Arrête de m'appeler Luna » soufflât-elle « Pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? Pose des questions logiques Luna. »  
« Pourquoi tu m'appelles-» elle trébuchât mais fut rattrapée par Scorpius « Luna ? »  
Il la redressa en souriant.

« Parce que » fut sa seule réponse.  
« Pour me faire chier quoi. »  
« Non. »  
« Alors pourquoi ? »  
Il reprit son chemin, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.  
« Parce que. Je te dirai peut-être un jour. »  
Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et suivit en silence. Ils s'avançaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, l'obscurité les entourait malgré la lumière de leurs baguettes et les bruits augmentaient non identifiés augmentait… Lily était tendue, et marcha un peu plus près du garçon.

« Malfoy, on va où ? » s'enquit-elle une fois de plus.  
« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »  
« Tu verras, on arrive. »

Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, murmura quelque chose à l'écorce que Lily ne put entendre et une échelle d'argent apparut de nulle part.

« Monte. »  
« Non, toi d'abord sinon tu va voir ma culotte » fit Lily en tirant sur sa jupe et en tirant la langue à Scorpius.  
« Ne fais pas ta prude. Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout… » dit-il en montant, avant d'être suivi par la Serpentard.

Arrivé sur une branche solide, Scorpius se tint debout et pointa sa baguette à un endroit qui semblait aléatoire pour Lily, et pourtant un carré lumineux apparut dans l'air.

« C'est quoi ? » s'enquit-elle.  
« Un chemin caché. » Scorpius grimpa dessus. « Viens. »  
Lily hésita puis rejoignit le blond sur le petit carreau qui arrêta de briller. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand un autre carré, plus haut, s'illumina. Ils montèrent ainsi, jusqu'à un carré plus grand.  
« Regarde » murmura Scorpius.

Et Lily le fit. On voyait le château au loin, où de rares lumières étaient allumées. Et la forêt noire, et le lac illuminé par la lune…

Scorpius s'assit sur la marche invisible, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, puis invita Lily à prendre place à ses côtés. Elle s'assit, pas tout à fait rassurée, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer au Malfoy dénaturé.

« A quoi tu pense ? » demanda ce dernier, brisant le silence.  
« C'est beau » souffla Lily en se tournant vers Scorpius dont le visage était prés du sien, dont les lèvres semblaient trop tentantes...  
« Qu'est ce que- », leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et Lily se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

* * *

Toujours Y (vu qu'Ana ne veut pas publier...): _J'espère que ça vous a plut, mais comment le saurions-nous? Reviews! *Sourire angélique*  
La suite bientôt. Enfin, seulement si vous voulez hein ..._


	2. La raison du plus fort

_Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre !_

_Merci pour tout ceux qui nous ont laissés des commentaires, mis en fiction préférées ou en "story alert" ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite... _Y-

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure

« C'est quoi ce rêve ? » se demandât-elle en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur…  
Elle se redressa d'un coup en regardant sa montre. Six heures du mat'… Elle s'était réveillée tôt en plus ! Elle soupira en se recouchant et en essayant de se rendormir.

Elle repensa à son rendez-vous clandestin de la veille avec Scorpius. Pourquoi son esprit avait ajouté ce stupide baiser ? Elle soupira, n'arrivant pas à se rendormir. Et les paroles du Gryffondor tournaient toujours dans sa tête « Si tu change d'avis pour le bal… ma proposition tient toujours. »

Elle décida de se lever et d'aller dehors. On était samedi, le bal était mercredi… Elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour le bal !

« Luna. »  
Elle sursauta en se retournant.  
« Tu veux quoi, Albus ? »  
« Tu sais où était Scorpius hier soir ? » Demanda-t-il, la fixant intensement.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
« Pourquoi je le saurai ? »  
« Bah parce que. »  
« Il était dans la forêt interdite.» répondit la Serpentard avant de changer tout de suite de sujet. «Ça te dit de venir faire du shopping avec ta petite sœur préférée ? »  
« J'en ai qu'une seule » répondit Albus en haussant un sourcil.

« Bon, on commence par quoi ? » demanda Albus, une fois arrivé aux magasins de vêtements de Pré-Au-Lard.  
« Les robes de bal. »  
« Je pensais que tu n'y allais pas... »  
« J'ai changé d'avis. » Répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules, l'emmenant vers un magasin de robes.

« Ah. Comme par hasard, après que Scorpius t'ait invitée ? »  
« Non, parce que James m'as envoyé une lettre en me disant que ça ne se fait pas pour Papa. » Mentit-elle.  
Certes elle avait reçu une lettre de son frère, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. ..  
« Comment t'as su ? » demanda le brun tout d'un coup.  
« J'ai…lu la lettre ? »  
« Non, pour Scorpius hier soir ! »  
« J'étais avec lui » fit-elle évasivement en entrant dans le magasin.  
« QUOI ? » et Albus la suivit.  
« Qu'est ce que tu pense de celle-là ? » Demandât-elle en tenant une robe fourreau noir près du corps devant elle.  
« Trop sexy » il la reposa sur un cintre presque violement « tu faisais quoi avec lui ? »  
« Il voulait me montrer un truc »  
« Oublie ! Elle est beaucoup trop courte. »  
Lily roula des yeux et reposa la robe verte sur son portant.  
« Il voulait te montrer quoi ? »  
« Oh. Juste un truc… Elle est trop belle ! » En parlant de la robe qu'Albus lui tendait. Albus considérait Lily comme sa poupée grandeur nature et il avait toujours adoré l'habiller, la coiffer, la maquiller. Et Lily aimait que son grand frère s'occupe d'elle, mais elle sentait que son grand frère n'allait pas apprécier ce rapprochement entre sa petite sœur et son playboy de meilleur ami.

« Je préfère quand même celle-là » dit-elle en regardant sa première robe.  
« Non ! Trop courte, trop décolletée, elle fera trop ressortir tes yeux et tes cheveux. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Pas compatible avec la cavalière de Scorpius, il va trop aimer. » expliqua Albus.  
« Qui t'as dit que je vais y aller avec lui ? » Demandât-t-elle en rentrant dans une cabine d'essayage.  
« Il t'a invité. »  
« J'ai pas acceptée. » Dit-elle en sortant. Elle rigola, « Je la prends »

« A quoi ça te sert de me trainer ici si tu n'écoutes pas mon avis ? » demandât-il exaspéré.  
« A faire le contraire de ce que tu dis. »

Le lendemain Lily et Rose étaient dans un couloir en train de taquiner deux fantômes qui cohabitaient dans une vieille armure. En fait, elles s'amusaient à raconter à ces prudes gentilshommes du Moyen-âge leurs "expériences" en "amour". Pouvez-vous imaginer l'épouvante pour eux qui n'avaient jamais même osé rêver de toucher leur bien-aimées de leurs lèvres?  
Toujours est-il qu'un des fantômes s'évanouit, et que le préfet en chef de Gryffondor qui passait par là fut attiré par les cris du deuxième fantôme et les rires des jeunes filles.

Scorpius se racla la gorge derrière les deux filles qui riraient comme des baleines, en le voyant leurs rires et leurs sourires s'évanouirent immédiatement.  
"Vous pourriez faire moins de bruits mesdemoiselles et éviter de terroriser les fantômes?"  
"Désolées" firent-elles à l'unisson d'un air pas désolé du tout avant de faire mine de s'en aller.  
"Je n'ai pas fini !" les retint Malfoy  
Rose roula des yeux en direction de sa cousine et elles se retournèrent en souriant de toutes leurs dents.  
"Oui Scorpius?" demandât Rose d'un ton faussement aimable  
"Ca vous direz d'aller manger une glace cet après-midi?"

Elles le regardèrent comme s'il avait pris un cognard sur la tête, et rapidement un sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres de Rose.  
"A vrai dire, je suis occupée... mais ma cousine-"  
"Ta cousine à un truc super urgent à faire" la coupa Lily. "Merci de l'invitation quand même" et elle tira sa cousine loin de ce griffon aux yeux gris.

"Luna ?" appela-t-il d'un ton amusé avant qu'elle tourne le coin.  
"Lily, je t'ai dis !" s'énerva-t-elle en s'arrêtant.  
Il lui sourit. "Je pourrais enlever 5 points à serpentard pour maltraitance des fantômes du château."  
"Tu es en train de me chantagier pour que j'aille manger une glace avec toi ?" s'étonna Lily.  
"J'ai pas envie d'y aller seul."  
"T'as pas le droit de faire ça !" s'énerva-t-elle, pendant que Rose se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire.  
"La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure" répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. "On se retrouve devant la porte d entrée à quinze heures"  
Et avant que la jeune fille puisse répondre, il avait fait demi-tour et était parti.

"QUEL CON!" s'énerva-t-elle. "Un enfoiré de Malfoy comme ça, il se prend pour qui ?"

Elle marchait à côté de sa cousine Serdaigle, sans arrêter de ruminer. Rose, elle, éclata de rire. "Et bah, tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil."  
"Ta gueule" marmonna la cadette.  
"C'est vrai! Sinon pourquoi il te chercherait tout le temps ?" Rose avait été mise au courant du le rendez-vous nocturne de sa cousine.

"Il en a marre d'avoir une fille en un claquement de doigts, il m'a choisi pour son divertissement, il veut juste que je le veuille." Donna pour explication la rousse.  
"Il a réussi"  
Lily la foudroya du regard. "Tu peux arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ?"  
"Mouais... Bon, je doit y aller "Serpent de Lune", j'ai rendez-vous avec Pete."  
"Ouais, va bécoter ton plus-qu'ami-mais-moins-que-petit-copain ça t'éviteras de te moquer de moi." Lily tira la langue à sa cousine et se dirigeât vers les cachots

Elle se changeât et consulta sa montre. Il était déjà 14h15 et cet abruti de Malfoy serait bien capable d'enlever des points à sa maison, or son préfet en chef lui avait dit de se calmer, et elle avait beau être en 5éme année, étant un croisement Weasley Potter, elle devait toujours faire ses preuves. Lily soupira et s'affalât sur son lit en récupérant son livre sur les Dragons.  
Ses camarades de chambre entrèrent.

"Salut Lily" fit Johanna Longbottom en se jetant sur le lit de sa meilleure amie. "Tu sais avec qui ton frère va au bal?"  
"Non. Et si c'est pour te mettre à baver sur Albus, et me raconter à quel point il est sexy quand il neige tu vire de mon lit."  
Johanna pouffa de rire, ajustant ses longues boucles brunes. "Du calme serpent de Lune !"  
Lily pris son cousin et commença à étouffer Johanna sous les rires de Suzana, la troisième occupante de la chambre.  
"Qui t'as dit ça?"  
"Rose à fait circuler ça partout. Mais c'est grâce à la discrétion de Malfoy"  
"Comment ça?" demanda Lily un peu perdue  
"Bah quand notre préfet est venu nous voir pour nous demander si nous savions où tu avais disparut cette nuit, Malfoy a volé à ton secours pour lui dire qu'il t'avait demandé de transgresser les règles."  
"Le serpent de Lune vient d'où dans tout ça?"  
"En fait, ça c'est juste Rose qui nous a fait un compte-rendu de ta soirée vu que tu n'as pas daigné nous en parler." répondit Suzana d'un air légèrement vexé. "On pensait qu'elle se foutait de nous, mais tu viens de nous prouver que non."  
Lily souffla de s'être faite prise au piège de ses colocataires.

"Ouais, amusez vous bien, je m'en vais" elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigeât vers la porte d'entrée.  
"Où ça?" s'enquit Suzana.  
"Loin de vous!" répondit-elle. Comme si elle allait redonner le bâton pour se faire battre !  
"Voir Scorpius, je parie" dit Johanna en souriant.  
Lily ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de remonter à l'étage. Scorpius attendait déjà.  
"T'as de la chance" dit-il en souriant. "J'étais à 10 secondes d'enlever les points."  
"Pourquoi tu es parti raconter aux gens à propos de ton surnom débile ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Serpent de Lune!"  
Il prit un air amusé. "Oh, des filles m'ont peut-être entendu en parler avec Rose."  
Lily fit une moue. "Allez, dépêchons nous de manger ta maudite glace pour que je puisse rentrer vite."

* * *

_Bon, bon petit chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe rien de fort passionnant, mais ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas...  
Reviews? *Toujours avec une tête d'ange adorable*  
Et à bientôt !  
_


	3. Chocohoney ou ta gueule et parle !

_Bah, voici un nouveau chapitre... Avec vachement de retard. Désolée (et Ana aussi vu que c'est SA faute, vu qu'elle a mis 10 000 siècles à me renvoyer ce chapitre... Bon, peut-être pas).  
Si je voulais me justifier, je dirais qu'on a du passer le bac (eu avec mention Bien pour nous deux si ça interesse les gens), et qu'ensuite on a du préparer nos déménagements, je suis arrivée en France, brefouille, je pourrais vous raconter nos vies..._

En attendant, encore désolées, alors profitez bien de ce chapitre, et normalement, y en a un nouveau qui arrive la semaine prochaine ^^

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3 : __Ta gueule et parle !_

Ils prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, aucun des deux pronnonçant un mot pour les première minutes.

«Ah, et t'a intérêt de payer puisque tu me forces à venir!» lança la rousse, n'aimant pas le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

«Je ne t'ai jamais forcé... tu avais le choix.»

«Oui, entre la peste et le cholera. Mais bon, entre deux maux le moindre.»

Il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés. «Merci, je suis le cholera alors ?»

«Surement.»

«Toujours aussi délicate...»

«Ne poses pas une question si tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse» répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, ils allèrent tout de suite au meilleur magasin de glace. Lily commanda une au chochohoney, et Scorpius prit fruit de passion et vanille. Ils s'installèrent pour manger.

«J'aime pas ça» dit Lily soudain

«Quoi?»

«Être à côté de toi.» Elle regardait en face d'elle et ne vit pas l'air blessé de Scorpius. «Les gens me regardent comme une aliénée... »

« Et tu ne devrais pas être celle qui par définition ne se soucie pas du regard des autres?» rétorqua le Malfoy.

«Je te demande pardon?» en baissant enfin le regard sur lui, elle remarqua son air arrogant, et le ton dur que sa voix venait de prendre.

«Oui. Une Potter-Weasley à Serpentard. Ca a beau faire cinq ans les gens n'en reviennent toujours pas. Et pourtant tu ne t'en soucie pas. Donc tu devrais être celle qui se soucie le moins du regard des gens»

«Tu peux parler toi. Je me demande encore pourquoi on t'a envoyé à Gryffondor d'ailleurs» rajouta Lily plus pour elle que pour lui.

«Je pense que mon père à payer le Choixpeau.»

«Heiin?» fit Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

«Bien sur que non, Luna !»

«Arrête» souffla Lily

«Je pense que j'ai atterrit à Gryffondor parce que je le voulais.»

«Comment tu peux vouloir un truc pareil?» ronchonnât Lily en avalant une cuillère de glace.

«Pour me démarquer de mon père, pour surprendre les gens, pour que mes parents s'inquiètent.»

«C'est pas une tare d'être Gryffondor.»

«Chez les Malfoy si.»

Un silence passa «Et puis, je crois aussi que tu as choisit d'aller à Serpentard.»

« Pas vraiment. Je m'en foutais, le choixpeau a parut surpris, et m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Il y a eu un graaaaaaaaaaaand conseil de famille pour me dire que malgré tout ils m'aimeraient toujours.» Lily sourit «C'était plutôt marrant en fait. Surtout quand tante Fleur s'est mise à pleurer et à prétexter que c'était ses hormones de femme enceinte qui la travaillaient.»

Et de fil en aiguille Malfoy et Potter commencèrent à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient du affronter durant leur première année, comment ils avaient du faire leurs preuves, le regard des autres et de leur famille.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Lily: Elle se sentait bien là, avec Scorpius, et elle aurait voulu que tout le reste disparaisse. Et ça lui fit très, très peur.

Par reflexe, elle regarda du côté opposé du garçon, et vit une bande de filles qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Quoi ?» demanda-t-il.

«Rien.»

Il suivit son regard, puis dit d'un ton assez amer. «Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'aime pas être vue avec moi.»

«C'est pas contre toi, mais là soit on va penser que je suis une de tes conquêtes, soit on va vouloir mettre du poison dans ma soupe pour t'avoir «pris».»

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. «Y'a quoi de mal à être une de mes conquêtes?»

«C'est pas mon genre de baver bêtement pour un gars qui ne regarde les filles que pour avoir des histoires de deux heures» dit-elle, franche comme toujours.

«T'exagères!» se plaignit le blond.

«Oui, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Il resta un moment en silence, en regardant son gobelet vide. «Elles m'intéressent pas, ces filles.»

«Alors pourquoi tu-»

«Pour m'amuser, de temps en temps. Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressent chez quelqu'un qui te veux que pour ton physique ou pour ton nom.»

Elle le regarda en silence. Elle connaissait la situation.

«La différence entre toi et moi,» dit-il, semblant lire dans son esprit. «Est que, étant une fille, tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'amuser, ce serait très mal vu. »

«C'est vrai...» dit-elle doucement même si elle ne le pensait pas. Et l'image qu'elle s'était faite de Malfoy se modifiait malgré elle.

«Bon, il faut qu'on rentre, si on arrive en retard McGonagall me tue.» Il sourit amusé en se levant. «Je pensais que tu voulais te dépêcher de rentrer.»

Elle se leva, regardant sa montre surprise. «Ah mince ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer.»

«C'est bon signe.» dit-il avec un clin d'œil. «Allez, on y va.»

Arrivés au château, il l'accompagna jusqu'aux cachots. «Pour le bal... je t'attendrai dans le Hall d'entrée à 21h. Si en cinq minutes t'es pas là, c'est que tu ne veux toujours pas venir, j'irais seul»

Avant qu'elle puisse deviner ce qui allait se passer, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue. «À plus... serpent de Lune.»

Et il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Ce dernier geste fit disparaitre toutes les illusions qu'elle c'était faite à son propos. Mais il la prenait pour qui? Une de ces filles débiles qui lui couraient jour et nuit après? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elles.

«Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec Malfoy à Près-au-Lard?»

«On discutait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on se retrouverais pour notre prochain plan cul sous l'œil de Mimi Geignarde.» Et elle s'enfonçât dans sa salle commune.

Elle montât dans sa chambre et se fit copieusement accueillir par Johanna et Suzanna.

«Alors comme ça tu nous délaisse pour aller batifoler avec Malfoy hein?»

«Taisez-vous, bande d'idiotes !» et elle sauta sur le lit de Suzanna où les deux filles se faisaient une manucure.

« Vous allez avec qui au bal?» demanda Lily en mettant un vernis couleur ambre sur les orteils de Suzanna.

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

«Bah moi j'y vais avec...Albus?» répondit Johanna testant la réaction de Lily. En effet, cette dernière était très sélective sur les filles qui avaient son accord pour fréquenter ses frères et étant leur princesse, ils se confiaient toujours à son avis.

«Humhum» ceci en langage Lily Luna Potter signifiait clairement, je ne suis pas pour, je ne suis pas contre, on verra.

«Et moi j'ai demandé à Scorpius, mais il m'a barré et-»

«Depuis quand tu flashe sur Malfoy toi ?»

«Excuses moi, je ne savais pas que c'était ta chasse gardée» pouffa Suzanna en se recevant un vernis sur le crâne

«C'est pas ça idiote, mais je ne savait pas que tu comptais dans son fan-club.»

«En fait, je voulais voir s'il allait me parler de toi.» avoua-t-elle.

Lily brûlait d'envie de connaitre la réponse, et c'était suffisamment dur de se l'avouer à elle-même pour l'avouer aux deux commères qui lui servaient d'amies. Elle était convaincue, que si l'intérêt que lui portait Malfoy la touchait c'était uniquement parce qu'étant son alter ego masculin, elle ne pouvait qu'en être flattée. «En fait, c'est comme si je me plaisais à moi-même» se dit-elle.

«Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a dit?» demanda Johanna d'un ton équivoque.

«A vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu...»

«Ok.»

« Ok quoi?» demanda Lily suspicieuse

«Ok, on ne te dira rien.»

Les trois filles bavardèrent de tout et de rien, des cours, des garçons, de la nouvelle collection de «Charming» cette marque de vêtements magnifiques. Bref, elles agirent comme trois adolescentes normales.

Voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du diner, Lily soupira. «Bon, d'accord.»

Ses amies la regardèrent d'un air interrogatif, et elle fit une moue, énervé de devoir le formuler.

«D'accord, je veux savoir ce que l'autre abruti a dit.»

«Aha ! Je savais!» dit Suzanna d'un ton victorieux.

«Ta gueule et parle.»

«Et ben...» commença-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. «Il m'a dit qu'il comptait déjà aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, et j'ai demandé si c'était sur...»

Lily la regarda, un sourcil arqué. Elle n'allait pas non plus la presser pour continuer comme une petite gamine ! Suzanna fut obligée de continuer seule.

«Il m'a dit non, que «Luna» ne lui avait pas répondu, mais que il ne voulait aller qu'avec «Luna» de toute façon.»

Lily ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce sujet, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas quoi y penser. «Bon, allons manger» dit-elle en se levant.

En descendant, elle fit un effort énorme pour écouter ce que disaient ses amies mais ses pensées se concentraient sur Malfoy. Etait-il sincère...ou savait-il que ses paroles seraient rapportés?

«Lily» dit une voix, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle regarda Johanna. «T'as à peine touché à ta nourriture.»

«Trop de glace» dit-elle comme excuse.

«Trop de Scorpius, surtout » murmura Suzanna en riant.

La Potter leva les yeux au ciel. «Vous allez me foutre la paix un jour ?»

«Non, je ne pense pas ... d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de te voir avec lui au bal»

«Je n'irais pas avec lui» souffla Lily

«Bien sur...» dit Johanna avec un sourire amusé.

Et comme pour l'énerver encore plus, les journées passèrent en un clin d'œil, et le mercredi arriva.

* * *

_Voili, voilou en espérant que vous ayez apprécier... Prochain chapitre: Le bal ... Enfin, je crois _

_Reviews?_

_A-nd-Y_


	4. J'y vais ou j'y vais pas?

**_Enfin, le chapitre Quatre ! Tout d'abord, nous tenons à dire que nous sommes vraiment désolée de mettre tant de temps entre chaque chapitre, et que cette fois pas de promesse, mais le suivant est déja écrit !_**  
**_Ensuite, merci pour les reviews et les gens qui nous ajoutent en alter ou dans leur favoris sans forcément commenter._**  
**_Sur ce,_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Chapitre Quatre : J'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?_

Johanna et Rose étaient mortes de rire, et la cause de cette hilarité était bien sur Lily.

«Mais il est où ce foutu retourneur de temps cassé? Dites-moi au lieu de rire.»

«Il n'y a pas de retourneur de temps cassé. De Samedi à Mercredi ça à toujours fait cinq jours L.» lui dit Rose entre deux rires.

«Rooh miss l'intelligente de Serdaigle au lieu de te moquer de moi, aide moi à le trouver ! Je ne veux pas que ça soit le soir du bal, moi !»

Et elle cherchait dans tous les recoins, dans toutes les alcôves devant lesquelles elles passaient. Elle essayait même de voir si certaines briques du manoir n'étaient pas enchantées. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était ridicule… mais quand on est désespéré, on n'y peut pas grande chose. De plus, son père lui a dit que Poudlard porte tellement de secrets, que même Dumbledore, le directeur que Harry admirait tant et qui avait donné son prénom à Albus, avouait ne pas tous les connaître.

«Mais je croyais que tu t'en foutais ce bal» fit Johanna pleine d'ironie, pendant que Lily tapotait sa baguette contre une armure pour voir si elle lui donnerait ce qu'elle cherchait.

«Ouais, bah tu croyais faux Longdubas. Aide-moi à trouver ce foutu machin.»

«Mais c'est une légende à toi av-» Rose se stoppa en sentant des mains sur ses yeux. «Heu... Albus… est-ce que tu peux te comporter comme l'élève de septième année que tu es censé être et enlever tes mains de mes yeux s'il te plaît ?»

« T'es vraiment pas drôle ! » Albus claqua un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine et un autre sur la joue de sa cavalière du soir. Joues qui prirent une teinte rose… qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

«Bon, au lieu de te pâmer devant mon frère, tu peux m'aider Johanna?» demandât-elle en soulevant une tapisserie accrochée au mur, et s'attirant un regard noir de son amie.

«Albus, dit à ta sœur que si elle ne veut pas aller au bal avec Scorpius elle peut encore passer la soirée avec Mimi Geignarde» dit Rose à Albus, qui éclata de rire.

« Je croyait que ma fière sœur avait décidée de se rendre seule à ce bal... » ironisa le garçon, avec un sourire qui le fit ressembler à son grand-père paternel, dans les quelques photos que Harry possédait.

Elle lui lançât un regard haineux avant de demander à un fantôme qui passait par là s'il n'avait pas vu un retourneur de temps. Le fantôme la regarda d'un air hautain avant de tracer son chemin.

«Connard!» cria Lily après lui. «Foutu retourneur de temps!»

«En attendant, tu ne le trouves pas et il est 18h. Nous, on va commencer à se préparer, si tu comptes aller voir Mimi, pas la peine de nous rejoindre » annonça Johanna avec un sourire taquin.

La rousse fit la moue. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle suivit alors sa meilleure amie et passa les heures suivantes à se préparer : shampoing, vernis, maquillage, habillage... Elles étaient toutes prêtes à 20h45.

«Bon, on y va ?» Demanda Johanna.

«Allez-y.» leur dit la Potter, s'allongeant sur le lit.

«Tu t'es préparée comme ça pour dormir?» s'étonna Suzanna. «C'est au cas où tu rencontres le prince Charmant dans tes rêves ou bien ?»

«Vos gueules... j'y vais seule.»

«Bah viens seule avec nous alors.» répondit Johanna.

«Non, je vous rejoins après, j'irais seule et tard.»

Johanna et Suzanna se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. C'était encore un parmi tants des caprices de Lily.

«Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure»

«Ouep, on te garde une place»

Elles sortirent rejoindre leurs cavaliers, et Lily resta là à regarder le plafond. Y aller ou pas? Faire confiance à ce Scorpius ? Risquer de mettre son cœur en jeu ? Pff, quelle idée débile... comme si elle allait tomber amoureuse d'un tel abruti. Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta. 20h58 !

Elle se leva d'un bon. «Y aller, ne pas y aller... j'y vais... non! J'y vais pas... Mais si j'y vais!»

Elle s'arrêta, regardant son réflexion dans le miroir comme pour lui demander de l'aider, mais cette dernière ne fit que la fixer en retour, avec les yeux aussi élargis et paniqués qu'elle.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah je sais pas...» criât-elle désespérée, avant de prendre une pièce qui trainait sur une table.

«Face, j'y vais.» Elle la jeta... et malchanceuse comme elle était, elle eut face. Elle poussa un grand soupir. «J'y vais.»

Elle quitta précipitamment sa salle commune et monta les escaliers qui menaient vers le hall. En y arrivant, elle vit tout de suite Malfoy et s'arrêta. Il était époustouflant, avec son costard noir et sa cravate bleue. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une façon négligé, et il dégageait une fraicheur...

Elle était tellement hypnotisée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle faisait le même effet à Scorpius : Dans sa robe noire, décolletée sans être vulgaire, courte sans être provocante, avec ses cheveux de feu lâchés sur ses épaules, elle était une femme fatale.

La belle Potter s'avança doucement vers Scorpius, maintenant le contact visuel.  
« Tu es magnifique Lily » fit une voix sur sa droite. Andrey Caraviel. Poufsouffle de sixième année. Accessoirement son cavalier de la soirée. Un jour où il ne faisait pas nuit, Lily Luna avait promis à Andrey que sil elle se rendait au bal elle allait être sa cavalière... Tout comme elle l'avait promis à Scorpius. Mais elle avait bien moins de scrupules à faillir à se promesse à Scorpius qu'à celle d'Andrey...

Elle se rapprocha donc de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue sans quitter Scorpius du regard. Ce dernier n'aurait pas été plus surpris s'il avait vu un Ronflack Cornu; mais, même si ses yeux s'élargirent pour une fraction de seconde, il a réussi à maintenir son calme Malfoyien et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda Lily, ni avec gêne, ni avec rage, mais comme on regarderait n'importe quelle belle fille posée devant ses yeux, puis tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Albus, qui était déjà avec sa cavalière.

La soirée suivait son cours sans encombre. Andrey était prévenant avec Lily Luna même si celle-ci remarquait bien les regards que Jenna Lee, Gryffondor de quatrième année lui lançait sans discontinuer.

Alors qu'Andrey était allé chercher à boire pour sa cavalière et lui, la dite-cavalière se mit à la recherche de son simulacre de meilleure amie. Elle ne regardait pas tout à fait devant elle et entra de plein fouet dans un garçon dont elle reconnu la voix immédiatement.

"Le coup de je-te-rendre-dedans-sans-m-en-rendre-compte c'est un peu bas venant de ta part, Luna"

"Scorpius, aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde..."  
"Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde Luna" répondit-il d'un ton presque tendre qui la surpris "Par contre, pour ne pas faillir totalement à ta parole, m'accorderais-tu au moins une danse ce soir?"

Lily regarda le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

«Bon… d'accord» un sourire éclaira les lèvres de Scorpius «mais seulement dans les coins. Je ne veux pas que les gens nous voient.» Et elle s'en alla, consciente du regard de Scorpius sur elle.

Lily poussa pas si délicatement que ça Andrey dans les bras de Jenna Lee qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et se mit dans un coin avec Rose (qui se détachait des bras de Pete pour la première fois de la soirée) afin de commenter tout ce qui se passait dans la salle. Elle aperçut son frère aîné James qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa charmante compagnie.

«Les Potter, tous des séducteurs inconditionnels» fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dans son dos.

«Et il est de grande notoriété que le dernier des Malfoy ne regarda que la femme que son père aura choisit pour lui.» répondit Lily avec esprit.

«Luna, m'accorderais-tu cette danse?» Les yeux de Scorpius brillaient l'air de dire n'oublie pas ta promesse.

«Oui Scorpius» dit simplement Luna avec un sourire dangereux.

Nullement intimidé, Scorpius eut un sourire légèrement moqueur. Il la prit par les hanches et entama la danse, lentement avec une certaine sensualité. Il regardait Lily dans les yeux.

«Je ne te ferai pas de compliment» dit-il d'un ton bas. «Parce que «splendide», c'est un terme trop minable et infériorisant pour te décrire.»

«À quoi tu joues, Malfoy ?» demanda-t-elle, se méfiant des flatteries qui venaient de lui.

«Justement, je ne suis pas en train de jouer.» souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant leur danse, mais gardèrent leur regards fixé l'un sur l'autre, dans un silence très significatif.

Si seulement ils avaient daigné se lâcher du regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ils auraient put assez rapidement constater que la partie masculine des Potter (sans oublier Teddy) lançaient à Scorpius depuis différents endroits de la Grande Salle.

Mais non, les deux jeunes gens étaient trop occupés, enlacés, chacun essayent de comprendre le sentiment de bonheur incompréhensible qu'ils ressentaient.

* * *

_Ce chapitre sert essentiellement à mettre en place quelques petites choses comme le jeu entre Lily Luna et Scorpius, mais je préfère le suivant ! ^^_

_En espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous nous comblerez de reviews !_

_Y- _


End file.
